


love lies

by Boboprooo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boboprooo/pseuds/Boboprooo
Summary: joohyun loves seungwan.....seungwan loves joohyun.....where does jennie comes then?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 4





	love lies

she tried to grasp a hold onto her hands, but the other person never did. her hands were as cold as ice, eyes void of any feelings of love no more. and maybe this time, _it’s time to let go_. to finally have the courage to be the one to step down and to turn away completely because the other person had come to a conclusion that their relationship won’t work out anymore. 

she was the happiest during those five years and she’d seen her genuine smile for four years, perhaps that was enough to fill in the emptiness she’s feeling right now. to have the memories of the past hunt her, yet comfort her heart at the same time.

_ loneliness _ . it’s meant to happen at a point in her lifetime. 

for the last year in the course of their relationship, the girl she once loved – _still_ , love – didn’t reciprocated it anymore. those genuine smiles with eyes creases were no more visible in her almond colored eyes. those lovely three words that slipped into her lips were not meant to be heard by her ears anymore. 

she’d mostly utter _i love you_ in the most random moments, which was unlikely since she usually would proclaim it in a more romantic way. as if she’d only utter it only to test her feelings that were long gone for a year already. perhaps there was a reason to it, something she never knew until she met her childhood friend.

“hyun, this is jennie kim from new york. she’s my childhood friend and she’s staying here for good,” seungwan introduced as she was side hugging the chic girl wearing a red dress.

she offered her hand to greet the girl of course, not wanting to be rude to the childhood friend of her lover, despite the lurching feeling that’s starting to grow in her stomach. she tried her best to give the girl a small smile as best as she could because how come that her girlfriend’s laughter that was reserved for her was also present with the girl’s presence.

those warm embraces that she’d given her the past year felt like an obligation that should be given as a lover, instead of actually wanting it genuinely. she’d enveloped her in a tight embrace more often as she’d mumble the three words that she used to love to hear, not when it became too frequent that it sounded like a mantra that needed to be spoken to be true.

“ _i love you, hyun_ ,” seungwan mumbled in the crook of her neck as they were sleeping, the moonlight illuminating outdoor was peeking through their curtain, too intrigued to the sweet girl during the nighttime. 

she’d hugged seungwan that day as she uttered the three words to confirm her honest love for her, never wanting for her girlfriend to let go from her embraced. 

it did happened at some point.

when her lover had given her sad smiles for a month before she’d break it to her face that she’d find someone new. it’s someone was a person she found solace and calmness, _someone_ she’d give her lovely smile and a sing-song laughter that she’d once received. she was baffled with what happened, yet a part of her knew deep inside that it would lead to _this_.

_ break-up sucks. _

much more if you’d taken a vow beforehand of a _forever_. 

a forever that never really happened in the future, which was something she’d never expected because she _believed_ the word ‘forever’ wholeheartedly when it was _uttered_ by her lips.

those taunting lips that she used to have a privileged as a girlfriend.

it’s at least a delight to have a taste of it for five years. those sweet, _sweet_ luscious lips she’d taste for four years. and those same lips that left a bittersweet taste in her mouth for a year. 

break-up really sucks. _big time._

but if it’s meant to make her once a lover to be happy and free, maybe it isn’t that bad at all. after all, she only wants her happiness and nothing more.

even it means for a heart-wrenching pain in her part. _it isn’t that bad at all_. 

if it means for her happiness. she’s willing to let go of those warm hands that she’s gotten used to hold for five years.

“we did try, didn’t we?” she asks softly, eyes burning to spill as she keeps her emotions at bay.

“we did,” seungwan replies with a sad smile. “we tried, _hyun_.”

“and i’m thankful to have met such a wonderful person,” seungwan adds on, still wearing a sad smile. 

“but you’ve found someone else,” joohyun states much more for herself, eyes staring at the culprit of the pain she’s feeling right now. “i hope she never breaks your heart like you did to mine,” she continues in a joking manner as she tries to lighten up the mood, lips forming a sad smile that mirrored her feelings.

seungwan cracks a small smile. “i hope no one breaks your heart like i did,” she says genuinely, inching closer to joohyun, reaching for her hands. she embraces joohyun for the last time before their final farewell. “ _i’m sorry_ and thank you for everything, hyun.” 

joohyun can’t help it anymore as she embraces her back, _tighter_ , as if she’s afraid to let her go from her grasps. but she knows she have to after this day. there will be no more seungwan in her arms on the next day, on the next week, on the next month, on the next year and on her future.

the _future_ she envisioned with seungwan in it.

she cries her heart out as seungwan embraces her tighter for a few seconds before she extricates herself away from her. “someone out there will love you more than i did in the future. and that someone will not break your heart like i did. i know it. i _feel_ it. because you’re not hard to fall in love with,” seungwan expresses, hands on joohyun’s shoulder and a single teardrop on her cheek. she wipes out joohyun’s tears with her thumb and joohyun grabs a hold of her hand.

“if i’m not hard to fall in love with, why don’t you love me anymore?”

“ _love…_ it’s unpredictable, hyun. never did i wish to fall out of love of an embodiment of an angel.”

“still as greasy, wan.” joohyun cracks a small laugh, still tasting that putrid acidity in her mouth, now aware of what pain tastes like.

seungwan gives her a small smile. she leans closer and gives joohyun a last kiss on her cheek.

joohyun wishes that time right now should be frozen because she won’t feel those lips with hers anymore.

“i hope you find your own happiness, hyun.” 

now, it’s finally time to let go.

to bid farewell of the love she once had.

“i hope you’d be happier with her,” she lastly says, despite her heart breaking as the words came out from her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this :(


End file.
